Flying Solo
by pupgirl123
Summary: Stupid title, I know Kira Solo thought this would be a routine job; transport two passengers to Alderan, get 17,000 dollars, come back to Dantooine and finally get all these bounty hunters off her idiotic brothers back. But she didn't count on finding Alderan blown up, getting trapped on an imperial space station, rescuing a princess, joining the rebellion - or falling in love.
1. Kira Solo

Okay, if any of you have read my other stories, you know that I tend to abandon them after a while. So I'm going to warn everyone in advance, that is a very real possibility for this story. I will try to continue to the end, but I may or may not finish it. Just warning you.

Anyway, I got this idea after watching the star wars movie, and wishing Luke had a girl. Then I thought about how she would be involved, and figured it would fit nicely if she was Han's sister. So this story was born.

Here's a description of my oc, Kira. By the way, I am looking to maybe put in pictures of her in the future, we'll see.

KIRA: Han's younger sister, Luke's age; Wavy dark auburn hair, same brown eyes and lightly tanned skin as her brother, great with ships and all kinds of machines. Wears her hair in a simple, slightly messy braid over her shoulder with some pieces loose, framing her face. Wears a loose light brown long sleeve shirt with a black corset type vest over it, along with plain black fitted pants and knee high medieval style black boots. Always wears a dark brown tool belt around her waist, carrying a blaster, a knife, and random tools.

On to the story!

* * *

><p>Kira sighed as she sipped the foul tasting drink the bar tender had given her. It was gross, but it was a drink and she desperately needed it on this cursedly hot planet. With any luck they'd find business soon and she'd be able to retreat to her beloved Falcon.<p>

Okay, technically the Falcon belonged to her brother, Han, but she'd put so much blood and sweat into that ship she felt like she deserved the right to call it her's. She longed to be back in that ship, but for now she was stuck in this disgusting tavern, ignoring the leery looks she knew she was getting from the men around her. Stupid Han. Why did he insist on bringing her here when he knew she would hate it?

She shook her head and tried to focus on looking for someone who needed a ride and had cash. A tall order in this place. Her eyes skimmed the crowd, and finally rested on a boy her age with sandy brown hair, wearing what looked like farmers clothes. He was obviously new to this kind of place. Kira wondered if she'd looked so lost the first time Han had dragged her into one of these taverns.

He followed an older man to the bar, sitting close by Kira. Not a minute later the giant...thing standing next to him roared in his face. Kira winced in sympathy; poor kid looked so confused. She stood, walking over towards him. She meant to interfere, but before she made it to him a fight had already begun. Her hand instinctively traveled to the blaster on her belt, but left it when the old man pulled out a light saber and sliced the things hand off. He tucked away the strange weapon, and went back to his drink nonchalantly. She laughed quietly as she took the now empty seat next to the kid.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." She smirked. He jumped ever so slightly, but composed himself.

"Uh, Yeah. Hi." He stuttered. She caught to old man flashing him an amused and knowing smile before turning away. The teen blushed ever so slightly at his voice.

"You're new to this kind of place, aren't you." She stated more than asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Kind of." She gestured for the bartender to bring more drinks. She slid one to the boy, one to the old man, and kept one for herself. "Fair warning, it's the foulest thing you'll ever drink. But you'd best keep hydrated in this heat."

"Thank you, that's very kind." The old man bowed his head slightly.

"No problem. So what brings you here anyway?" She inquired as she sipped the questionable liquid.

"We're looking for a ship to Alderan." The boy answered.

"A ship? I think I can help you out there." She smirked. "Come with me." She led to two men towards a booth in back, where her brother and Chewy were lounging.

"Han!" Him and Chewy looked up, noticing the two men trailing her. She relaxed next to her brother, motioning for the others to join them. Once everyone was seated she continued. "These two need passage to Alderan."

Han held out his hand for the old man to shake. "Han Solo, captain of the _Millenium Falcon_. You guys need a ship?"

"Yes indeed. If it's a fast ship." The old man confirmed.

"Fast ship?" Han's voice was laced with disbelief.

"Now you've done it." Kira whispered to the boy, who was seated beside her.

"You've never heard of the_ Milenium Falcon_?" Han continued.

"Should I have?"

"No one has." Kira informed him. Han glared at her before turning back to the passengers.

"It's the ship that made the castle run in less than twelve parsects. I've-" Kira cleared her throat to interrupt. Han sighed. "We've outrun imperial starships. And not the local bolt cruisers, mind you, i'm talking about the big corrilian ships."

"Translation, It's a fast ship." Kira clarified. "What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked." The old man stated seriously. Han, of course, chuckled.

"What are you in some kinds of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements." The man explained.

"Well that's the trick isn't it? And it's gonna cost you a little something extra. 10,000, all in advance." Han stated. Kira shot him a 'are you serious' look. Apparently the boy agreed.

"10,000? We could almost buy our own ship with that."

"But who's gonna fly it kid, you?" Han mocked.

"You bet I could I'm not such a bad pilot myself." His voice raised as he stood up. Fortunately his friend calmed him down, before turning back to Han.

"We can pay you 2,000 now, plus 15 more when we reach Alderan."  
>Kira choked slightly on her drink, coughing.<p>

"17,000?" She clarified when she could talk again. The old man nodded.

"Okay you've got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as your ready. Docking bay 94." The Old man nodded.

"Hey." Kira cut in. "Looks like someone's starting to take an interest in your handiwork." She nodded towards the storm troopers at the bar. They all exchanged glances.

"Back door, this way. Meet you at the ship, Han." She jumped up and led the two passengers out the back door of the tavern.

"Thanks." The boy said.

"No problem. See you guys at the ship." She turned and headed towards the direction of the ship.

"Hey wait!" She turned back to the boy. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Kira. Yours?"

"Luke. And that's Ben." She flashed him a smile.

"See ya soon, Luke." She winked at him before turning and hurrying away, leaving a stunned Luke and a grinning old man behind her.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Any feedback is appreciated, even if your just saying you hate it. I'd love to know what you think of Kira. I'm planning of having her not just be one of those wimpy, whiny girl characters, but actually able to take care of herself. You'll see more of that in the next chapter.<p> 


	2. What is this?

Kay, I decided I will continue with this story. And I'll admit, when I re-read this chapter it did seem almost like a filler. But the next chapter will show the whole death star adventure. Also, I wanted to shout out to the two people who reviewed to my story. And to all the people who followed it. Thank you all so much. Anyway, onto the story!

I do not own Star Wars, just Kira.

* * *

><p>"Solo! Come out of there Solo!"<p>

Kira shuddered in disgust as she recognized Jabba the Hutt's language-and stench. She plastered on a sarcastic smile and jumped off the roof of the ship, where she'd been working. She landed easily right in front of the giant slug.

"Looking for me, Jabba?" She asked.

"Kira Solo. You are not part of this, little girl."

"Oh i'm hurt." She mocked, before crossing her arms. "Look, Han's not here. Your wasting your time."

"You are hardly a waste of time." Before she could react his slimy arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. "Perhaps you would like to work for me as well."

"Over your dead body." She snapped. He laughed, until he felt the tip of her blaster press hard into his flabby stomach.

"You've got spirit, girl." He praised.

"You haven't seen the half of it, Jabba." Han's voice interrupted them. Kira exhaled in relief. "Now let my sister go, this is between you and me."

The overgrown slug did as instructed, and Kira didn't hide her gag as she wiped some slime from her shirt. Chewy roared loudly and she quickly translated: 'Are you okay, Kira?'

"Yes you overprotective fuzzball." She flashed him a reassuring smile and walked over to him, but her blaster never left her hand.

"Have you now!" Jabba gloated.

"You didn't think I was gonna run did you?"

"Han, my boy you disappoint me. Why haven't you paid me? And why did you fry poor Greedo?"

"What did I miss?" Kira whispered to Chewy. The Wooki simply shrugged.

"Look Jabba next time you wanna talk to me come see me yourself." Han ordered. "Don't send one of these twerps. You should know how well that goes by now." He glanced back to Kira, who smiled at the memory he was referring to. A little while back Jabba had sent 4 bounty hunters after Han. They had cornered her, hoping to use her as bait for her brother. By the time Han and Chewy had finally shown up, all 4 had been either fried by a blaster or stabbed with her dagger.

Good times.

"Han." Jabba interrupted her flashback. "I can't make exceptions. What if everyone who smuggled for me dropped their cargo at the first sign of an imperial starship? It's not good business."

"Look Jabba, even I get boarded sometimes. You think I had a choice?" Kira stifled a laugh as Han stepped on the Hutt's tail. "But i've got a nice easy charter now. I'll pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need a little more time."

"Han my boy, you're the best. So, for an extra 20%-"

"15. Don't push it."

"Okay 15." Jabba conceded. "But if you fail me again, I'll put a bounty on your head so big you won't be able to go near a civilized star system."

"Jabba, your a wonderful human being."

Kira followed her brother up the ramp muttering, "There's not a thing human about that slug. Why did you ever work for him again?"

"Don't you have hole in the roof to fix." He muttered, stomping away. Chewy roared.

"You said it, Chew." She shook her head.

* * *

><p>Kira leaned against the wall outside the hanger, waiting patiently for Luke and Ben to appear. Han had sent her to meet them while he put the finishing touches on the ship.<p>

Finally, she spotted them rounding the corner. She walked towards them, but since her hood was up they didn't recognize her right away. She caught the last line of their conversation.

"If the ship's as fast as his boasting we ought to do well." Ben was saying.

"Oh it's fast." She spoke up startling Luke and the gold robot. Ben didn't seem surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Oh, hi Kira." Luke greeted. "C3PO, this is Kira. Her and her brother own the ship we're taking to Alderan."

"I am C3PO, human cyborg relations. A pleasure to meet you." The robot introduced politely.

"You too. The ship's this way, come on." She led her new friends down to the dock where the Falcon was waiting.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaimed as soon as he saw it.

"Now you've done it." Kira sighed.

"She'll make point 5 past light speed. She may not look like much but she's got it where it counts kid." Han said indignantly. "I've made a lot of special modifications myself." Kira scoffed at that.

"Please. I've done 90% of the work on this thing. You installed smuggling holds." She rolled her eyes.

He shot her a glare before continuing.

"Look we're a little rushed, so if you could just climb aboard, we'll be on our way."

As they all headed for the ramp, suddenly blasts rained down on them. Storm troopers.

"Get in!" Kira yelled, shoving the droids to make them hurry. She stayed outside with Han, shooting off her blaster back at the white clad soldiers. She got 2 direct hits before Han shoved her inside the ship just as the door closed.

"Chewy, get us out of here!" Han yelled as he ran like a psycho towards the pilot cabin. Kira calmly walked back to where Luke and Ben were waiting.

"We're taking off, I'd recommend holding on to something." She warned. Right on cue the ship lurched to the side. Luke hadn't had time to grab on, and ended up stumbling forward - straight into Kira. The two of them both fell backwards. Kira's back was pressed into the wall, Luke hoovering over her. She looked up to see his face only inches from hers. She could feel his body pressed against hers, and her face grew hot. Luke's did too, and he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." He said quietly. Before she could respond Han's voice called out.

"Kira! Get in here!" Giving Luke one last glance, she turned and raced off towards the main controls.

Ben and the droids were already there, along with Han and Chewy.

"What's up?" She asked, breathless.

"Main deflector shields are almost down, see if you can fix em." Han barked out orders. She knew better than to question him.

"On it." She turned and ran towards the back of the ship where the deflector shield was hooked up. Indeed, just a second after she arrived it faltered before spluttering out. "Damn it." She muttered. She pulled a wrench from her tool belt and set to work. It was difficult with all the hits the Falcon was on the receiving end of, but she managed to patch it up just as the ship jumped into hyperspace. The sudden change in velocity sent her flying to the floor, cursing Han's name. (BTW, i know nothing about mechanics in any way shape or form, so bear with me here.)

"Thanks for the warning!" She yelled down to him. His laughter answered her as she stood up in a huff.

Rather than helping her brother, her and Chewy went to keep Ben and Luke company. Kira took a seat next to Ben to watch Luke train.

"That's Jedi training right?" She asked the old man. He nodded.

"How'd you know?" Luke questioned, right before a blast hit his rear end.

She stifled a giggle before replying. "I recognized the light saber. I've always been fascinated by the old stories about Jedi."

"The time of the Jedi and the force was indeed a fascinating time." Ben agreed.

"Oh don't tell me your into that nonsense, too." Han's voice interrupted. Kira rolled her eyes at him.

"Han doesn't believe in the force." She informed the others.

"Look, i've flown from one side of the galaxy to the other, and i've seen nothing that could make me believe there's an all powerful force controlling everything and everyone." Han crossed his arms stubbornly. Kira simply sighed and shook her head, tired of this argument. Ben however seemed to have a few tricks up his sleeve. He pulled a pilots blast shield helmet from it's place on the wall. He placed it over Luke's head.

"I suggest you try again. This time let go your conscious self and act on instinct" He ordered.

"But Ben with the blast shield down I can't see a thing. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke asked.

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." Ben advised.

Luke sighed but obeyed, raising his Light saber. The hoovering ball shot out it's first light that hit him square in the back. He jumped but dutifully continued. He took a deep breath, then suddenly blocked the three shots the ball shot straight at him. Kira clapped, impressed.

"See you can do it." Ben congragulated

"I call it luck." Han persisted stubbornly.

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck."

Just then a loud beeping sounded through the ship.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderan." Kira announced. Han and Chewy stood and headed towards the main controls.

"Guess you'll be leaving soon?" She asked.

"Yeah." Luke nodded.

Kira didn't know why, but that thought made her feel empty in a way she'd never felt before.

* * *

><p>Read, review, ect. You know the drill. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
